


morning halfpipe

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, F/M, Skateboarding, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short little something for a tumblr fic writing meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning halfpipe

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** punk Dira

The sound of the skateboard caught him off guard, the wheels against the ramp breaking the morning silence. It was early, no one was ever at the skate park before nine. No one else but him at least. It was nice to have the park to himself for an hour or two while everyone else slept in.

It was when he came up to the big half pipe that he saw her, hair pulled back under a bright purple helmet, ripped jeans, tattoos creeping up her arms, and a mean ollie. She stumbled when she saw him, sliding down the ramp. He dropped his board and rushed over to help only to find her laughing. It lit up her whole face and he was struck by how pretty she was.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it, getting to her feet, smiling at him the whole time.

"I’m fine, you just scared me. I didn’t think anyone would be here."

"Neither did I," he said, unable to help from smiling back at her. She seemed to realize she was still holding his hand and let go quickly, stepping back a bit. 

"I’m Kira," she said.

"Derek."

"You should skate with me," she said, gesturing towards the ramp. "Before everyone else shows up."

He picked up his board and shot her another smile. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
